Waking Up in Vegas
by glorwen
Summary: Mia Thayer has left her cushy Ohio home at the command of her own Sheriff for Sector 5 where her ex, Eric, is Sheriff. She was completely over Eric ever since he left her 100 years earlier to be accused of witchcraft. Too bad love never truly ends.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fic is based on the HBO series… I will never read the books- I've heard terrible things about them and I'd rather not waste my time on them.

Chapter 1

Mia Thayer opened her eyes, the sun's disappearance her alarm clock. She sighed as she exited her coffin, looking around her new, empty home. She had left her long-time home in Ohio for Area 5 a week earlier, and the move was looking sour already.

Mia walked over to her dresser, browsing through the various outfits she had come to own over the past 200 years. She scrunched her mouth to one side and finally decided on dark-wash jeans and a nice, flowy blouse. She changed and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Looks good, huh?" She asked her dog, Thor, when he pattered over to her from his dog bed. Thor barked in reply, wagging his tail, tongue lolling out to the side of his mouth. Mia smiled and bent down to pet him.

"You and all your ancestors keep me human inside." She whispered, hugging the dog. When she stood, she glanced at the clock.

"Shit. He'll kill me if I'm late." She said, turning on her heel and walking to the door.

"Be a good boy, Thor. I'll be back before morning." She called over her shoulder, grabbing her keys on her way out the front door.

Mia unlocked her Camaro and slid in, closing the door and putting the key in the ignition. She started the car and began the relatively short drive to Fangtasia.

The parking lot was empty when Mia drove up, the CLOSED sign hard to miss on the front door. Mia got out of the car and was instantly met by Pam.

"Mia. Pleasure." Pam said, offering her hand. Mia took her hand and smiled.

"Pam. It's been a while. You guys never visited like you promised." Mia said, letting go of Pam's hand quickly.

"Follow me." Pam said, not interested in conversing with Mia. Mia followed her through a side door that led to a dark hallway. A door was open at the end and Mia could hear papers being shuffled about a desk. They walked through the door and Pam immediately took her place behind the desk, while Mia stood in front of it, seeing for the first time in 100 years, Eric Northman. He looked up from his papers and a smile curled the corners of his mouth.

"Welcome to Fangtasia, Mia. It has been far too long." He said, standing and walking to her side.

"Somehow, I don't think that's my fault." Mia replied, crossing her arms. Eric chuckled darkly and fingered a strand of her hair. Mia slapped his hand away and moved a few inches away from him.

"Hm. You've changed." Eric said, sounding indifferent.

"So says you." Mia replied, watching him walk back around to sit behind the desk. "Now, can you tell me why you got _my_ sheriff to order me to move here?" She asked, perching on a wooden chair.

"I missed you." He stated, causing Pam to suppress a laugh.

"Thought so." Mia replied, "Well, if you don't mid, I'll be on my way." She said, standing and walking to the door, only to be stopped by Eric in the doorframe.

"There _is_ a reason you're here, Mia." Eric said, leaning down towards Mia to speak in a low voice. If she were alive, Mia would have blushed.

'_Oh, shut up!' _Mia thought, attempting to block some of her steamier memories.

"We here at Fangtasia would like to offer you a contract." Eric said, toying with Mia's hair again.

"Really, now. A contract. I sell football arenas out and you want _me_ to sing in some hillbilly bar? No thank you." Mia said, ducking under Eric's arm into the hallway. Eric stopped her, this time, by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You forget who your sheriff is." He said. Mia sighed and turned around.

"You better pay me a lot." She said, walking back into the office, plodding down on the chair she had vacated. Pam handed her the contract, and Mia scanned it.

"It is exclusive. We figure you'll bring us lots of revenue. That's why we can pay you that much." Pam said, pointing to the 8-letter figure at the bottom of the last page.

"Well, I can't say no to that much money when it's only for a year…" Mia said, taking the pen offered to her and signing her name.

"We'll see you tomorrow night." Eric said, taking the contract and storing it in a safe. Mia stood.

"So, where can I find Bill?" She asked, watching a look of minor disgust cross Pam's face.

"At the Compton House in Bon Temps. You should know exactly where that is." Pam replied, crossing her arms.

"Now, now- be nice." Eric said, smirking. Mia restrained a scowl that threatened to form on her face.

"If you'll notice, I'm not a maid anymore." Mia said, her voice turned to ice.

"Oh, far from it, Mia. Your clothes have become much better since then." Pam retorted, raising an eyebrow as if expecting verbal retaliation.

"And now, I think is the time to leave." Mia said quietly and turned. She strode out of the bar and made her way to her car. Eric was already sitting in the passengers' seat when she got in.

"Pam is a little hostile still, I apologize." Eric said after Mia had closed the door.

"Really? I couldn't tell." Mia retorted, starting the car. Eric chuckled.

"She just thinks my heart is weaker for losing you." He said, trailing a finger up Mia's arm.

"If I remember correctly, you didn't lose me. You left." Mia said, pulling her arm away.

"Only because I had to. Besides, you never let me have any fun." Eric said.

"Oh, forgive me for wanting to attempt to fit in and not be accused of witchcraft," Mia said, "Which I was after you left."

"I heard. Sorry about that. How was dying a second time?" Eric asked, his smirk in place.

"Interesting. I had to wait a week before it was safe to come out of the ground." Mia said bitterly. By now they had arrived at the Compton house, and Mia turned the car off. Eric opened her door a second later. "I could've done that." Mia grumbled, getting out of the car. Eric closed the door and snaked an arm around her waist.

"Are you sure you need to see Bill right now?" He whispered in her ear, tickling her. Mia rolled her eyes and shoved his arm off.

"He is my only living vampire family. I think he would be offended if I didn't." She said, rushing to the door. Eric joined her as she knocked quietly. They waited in silence until the door stood wide.

"Mia!" Bill exclaimed, blinking a few times.

"Hey, Bill. I live in the area now." Mia said, smiling.

"She actually works for me now." Eric said flippantly, examining his fingernails. Bill looked from Mia to Eric and back, his expression falling into worry.

"Uh… How about we not talk about that…" Mia said, biting her lip.

"Would you like to come in?" He asked, looking at Mia.

"Yes, please!" She replied, grinning. She had missed her 'little brother'. She walked into the sitting room, plopping down on one of the sofas. Eric followed her and was about to sit before a young vampire bounded in the room. Eric's face contorted into disgust and he turned to Bill.

"Well, it seems like you have many things to talk about." He said, not acknowledging the girl, and turning towards the door. "I will see you tomorrow, Mia." He threw over his shoulder before exiting.

"Who is this?" Mia asked, looking the girl up and down before she sat on the opposite couch.

"Jessica." Bill replied, sitting next to Mia.

"You could say I'm his daughter." Jessica said, clearly not happy with the idea. Mia looked at Bill, startled.

"Is she the one… from the trial?" Mia asked, looking back at Jessica.

"Yes." Bill said, clearly not happy with the arrangement either.

"I see. Well, then, Jessica. I suppose you could say that I'm your aunt." Mia said, holding out her hand. "It's nice to meet you." Jessica scoffed at Mia's hand and threw her head back.

"Can we go _out_?!?!?" She shouted, "I am going crazy here!" Mia looked at Bill, trying not to laugh. Her attempts failed, and she curled over from laughter.

"How were you so lucky to get stuck with her?" Mia asked, wiping the bloody tears of mirth away.

"Hey! That's not very nice." Jessica said, pouting. She glared at Mia, and then, her eyes widened. "Hold on… you're not… Mia _Thayer_, are you??"

"Yeah, why?" Mia asked, smiling. She could tell Bill was restraining himself from making the impudent teenager stop talking.

"Well, you're only the most famous vampire out there! That and you sing really well. I mean, like, angel good." Jessica said, switching couches to sit next to Mia. "I have every CD you ever released. Well, I did… at my old house."

"Well, that's nice." Mia said, patting Jessica's hand. "Now, Bill, what have you been up to these past 70 years? I hear there's a human in the mix now."

"Her name is Sookie. She may yet call this evening." Bill said, checking his watch.

"Oh. So it's that serious. Gotcha." Mia said, shoving Bill playfully in the shoulder.

"Hey, how come you don't talk like Bill? Aren't you older than him?" Jessica asked, attempting to get Mia's full attention.

"Yeah, well when you entertain for a living, you have to speak like everyone else in this time period." Mia replied. Jessica nodded vigorously, wanting to hear more of what Mia had to say. Mia looked at Bill, who shrugged.

The sound of a car pulling up the driveway brought Bill to his feet. Mia watched him as he walked to the door, contemplating the complete change in him when this Sookie came into the picture. Bill opened the door and welcomed Sookie with an intimate hug.

"Do they do that often?" Mia asked Jessica, who nodded.

"It gets worse than that. A lot." She replied, wrinkling her nose. Mia laughed, and turned back to the couple. Sookie was looking at Mia, confused.

"You must be Sookie!" Mia said, standing and striding over to hug Sookie. "I feel like you're part of the family already!!" Mia said, knowing that Bill would be uncomfortable, and relishing in his discomfort.

"T-the family?" Sookie asked, a little perplexed.

"Well, I think of Bill as my little brother. And since you and Bill clearly have a strong connection, I would like to cordially approve of your joining." Mia said, smiling brightly.

"I'm part of that family too!!"Jessica shouted, appearing at Mia's elbow. "Yeah, that's right, I'm related to Mia freaking Thayer!!" She squealed, hugging Mia from the side.

"Uh, thanks… I think." Sookie said.

"Well, I suppose I will leave you three be. I must be getting home. Big gig tomorrow and all!" Mia said, hugging Bill and bounding out to her car. As she drove away, Mia laughed. Bill had finally gotten over that wife of his to fall in love with another human. "I just hope I won't have to nurse that back to health again if she dies…" Mia said to herself, the skin around her eyes tightening as she remembered Bill's darkest time after his wife died. Mia sighed and continued at an alarmingly fast pace down the road towards her new home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mia walked through her new house, trailing her fingertips across the smooth wall, breathing in the scent of occupants past. Thor bounded over to her jumping up and down in excitement. Mia laughed and crouched down.

"What is it, boy?? Did you find something?" She asked, scratching him behind the ears. Thor barked and led her to a dark room that had yet been unopened. Mia gently pushed the door and it swung wide, revealing a dusty library. Mia gasped and wandered in, taking in the rows of empty shelves. Thor's tail wagged as he led her deeper into the long room, finally stopping at one shelf that was, oddly, full of books. He scratched at the shelf, whining quietly.

"What do we have here?" Mia asked Thor, examining the tall shelf. "Do you think there's a secret lair behind this?" Thor barked as if in approval. Mia shrugged and ran her hand over the books, finding one that seemed out of place, pulling it. The shelf groaned as it moved slowly inward, opening into a secret room. Mia walked forward, and the room was instantly illuminated by a soft white glow usually reserved for magic-making. Mia smiled. Somewhere in the history of the house, a witch had made Sector 5 her home.

"Good job, Thor." Mia said, tossing her dog a treat. She took in the empty room and smiled. "I think I found my bedroom." She said with a smile.

The next twilight, Mia opened her eyes, looking up at the rough ceiling of her new bedroom. She sat up and stretched, causing the light to illuminate above her. She jumped out of her newly acquired bed and strolled to the opposite wall; pushing the rock that was embedded in the wall and watching the door open in front of her. Thor was waiting, tail wagging, outside of the room and he welcomed Mia with jumping and barking.

"I just love you so much, my friend." Mia laughed, rubbing Thor's belly. She stood and walked in the direction of the kitchen to fill his water and food bowls. While she watched Thor scarfing his meal down, Mia grabbed an A positive out of the fridge and heated it up. As she was opening the bottle, the phone on the counter across the room rang. Mia sighed and put the bottle down, picking the phone up before it rang again.

"Thayer residence, Mia speaking, how may I help you?" She said into the receiver as Thor padded out of the room, apparently having gotten what he needed from Mia.

"Well, you could tell me why some Eric person faxed a signed exclusive contract over to me about an hour ago." Her agent Maurice said on the other end, the anger quite apparent in his voice.

"Oh… that…" Mia said, biting her lip. Perhaps it would have been a good idea to tell Maurice that she wasn't going to be able to perform outside of Fangtasia for a year.

"Yeah, that. I understand your need to record and perform at night, but what the fuck were you thinking?!? The record company is on my ass already saying that they will sue Fangtasia and you for everything if you go through with this!" Maurice shouted, his voice climbing a few octaves.

"I realize that this is hard to understand, Mau, but I was ordered. I can't refuse an order given to me. It doesn't work that way." Mia replied, calmly, picking up her Tru-Blood bottle and taking a sip.

"What are you, a pack of wolves?!? You are getting the fuck back to LA and recording that new album tomorrow. You cannot afford to do this!!! _I_ cannot afford to do this!!" Maurice continued his rant as Mia glanced at the clock.

"Shit." She said, polishing off her A positive and tossing the bottle in the sink. "Look, Mau, I have to go sing and stuff. I'll call you tomorrow night. Bye." She returned the phone to its cradle and sped to her room to change.

The car ride to Fangtasia was short, but as soon as Mia pulled into the parking lot, she dreaded not turning the phone off sooner. There was already a crowd gathered outside of the closed doors, seemingly ready to hear her sing. When she turned the car off, her door opened and Eric extended his hand.

"This way." He said, pulling her out of the car and towards the back of the club.

"I can walk by myself, thank you." Mia retorted, attempting to pull her hand out of his iron grip.

"Perhaps, but I prefer this way." Eric said, pulling her closer and smirking. Mia grimaced, but allowed him to take her into the club and to her dressing room. Eric deposited her in a cushy chair and promptly left the room after telling her that she had thirty minutes to get ready.

Mia looked around the small room to find that there were about a hundred costumes hanging against the opposite wall. She walked to the rack and shuffled through a few of the designs to find that they were all incredibly circus-like.

"Isn't this just cliché?" Mia asked quietly. "I am not going to be known as a Britney wannabe."

"I know, right? This stuff is _horrid_." A man's voice said from the doorway. Mia turned around and almost screamed in delight.

"Peter, thank the Lord!" She said, rushing to hug her stylist and oldest friend.

"I don't know if you should be thanking him, girl! You look atrocious! What, you been sleeping in a coffin?" He teased, looking Mia up and down. She slapped him playfully on the shoulder before he marched past her and began picking possible presentable outfits.

"So, what brings you to Fangtasia, love?" Mia asked, walking to the chair and trying to tame her hair which she had forgotten to brush.

"Well, I hear that sheriff is good to look at. Oh, and I missed you. The whole record company is royally pissed off." He said, bringing an outfit over to Mia.

"So I hear. They'll live without me for a year." Mia replied, as Peter moved to close the door before she undressed.

"I'm not so sure." he said, returning to help her into a complicated shirt.

"Eh, they'll be fine." Mia said Peter tying her into a corset.

"True. They lived long enough before you came along. Might as well pretend you're taking a sabbatical to go to Tibet and find inner peace or something." Peter replied, tying a final bow at the bottom of the corset. Mia laughed, and turned to the full-length mirror.

"Ugh. Hated these things when I was alive, too." She muttered, scowling at the overly-thin picture in front of her.

"Ah, but you look like all those girls in young Hollywood!" Peter said, begging to work on the nest that was Mia's hair.

"What, bulimic? Oh, what a compliment." Mia said, watching Peter magically tame her hair and make it long and sleek.

"All right. Make-up time!" Peter said, clapping his hands excitedly. He directed Mia to the chair and began to work on her face. At some point, the door opened and a Fangtasia employee reminded them that only ten minutes remained until Mia was expected on stage. Mia sighed and looked at the finished product.

"You work miracles. I look crazy." Mia said, laughing and hugging Peter.

"Well, it is what you pay me for. Besides I have at least 150 years on all the other artists." Peter said flamboyantly. The door opened again behind her and Mia stood. "Break those legs!" Peter said, patting Mia on the shoulder.

"Oh, I will break legs. When I stage dive!" She said, making Peer roll his eyes. Mia laughed and followed the young vampire out of the dressing room towards the backstage area.

"Your set will be a half hour, intermission and then another half hour. Your band is already here and when you get off of the stage, I will take you back to the dressing room." The employee said as he led Mia down an obscure hallway.

"And you are?" Mia asked, looking down at him as they arrived backstage.

"Oh, sorry! Antoine De L'eau. It's a crazy French name, but it's me!" He said cheerfully sticking his hand out. Mia smiled and shook his hand.

"Pleasure." She said.

"Mia! Let's goooo!!!!!" One of her band members shouted, jumping up and down.

"Jesus. I'm coming!" She said, jogging over to them. "Alright, team! Let's bring it in!" She said, thrusting her hand into the middle of the circle that had been formed by the remaining members of the group.

"TEAM !" They shouted, and lifted their arms above their heads, re-enacting their age-old tradition before each show. The five members of got into place as the curtain rose to admit the sound of hundreds of screaming fans, most of them of a vampiric persuasion.

"Good evening Fangtasia!" Mia shouted into the microphone. The screaming reached an unimaginable decibel as the band launched into the first chords of their most popular song.

"Good show, Mia." Eric's voice floated to her from the doorframe. Mia set her makeup remover down and turned to find Eric and her alone. She looked around for Peter, but he was elsewhere.

"I need to change." She replied, turning back to the mirror and continuing to remove her makeup.

"There's nothing I haven't seen before." Eric said, sauntering into the room and closing the door. Mia sighed and finished removing the makeup.

"You realize this is sexual harassment." She said, turning to Eric, who had made himself comfortable on a couch.

"For humans, yes." He said, smirk in place. Mia pursed her lips, but said nothing. He was right; after all, there were no vampire labor laws. Yet. Eric remained on the couch, more interested in his cell phone than Mia.

"Alright, I get it. You're still totally hung up on me and yada yada yada, but right now, I would like to go home. Which means that I need to change out of this monstrosity. In private." Mia said, crossing her arms. Eric was behind her in a second.

"Ah, but you can't reach this by yourself." He said quietly into her ear, slowly untying the corset. Mia cleared her throat; pretty sure she would have been blushing had she been alive.

"I think I can get it from there, thank you." She said, turning around in an attempt to make Eric leave. Eric just smiled and stepped closer to her.

"This seems quite familiar." He said, running a finger down the length of Mia's jaw, resting on her chin. Mia blinked a few times and scowled.

"Yeah, being with you once was enough. I have put too many years into getting over… this," She said, indicating his clear attempts at seduction, "to give in now. So, if you will, please leave. I have other things to do." Eric didn't seem fazed by Mia's rejection. It seemed to make him more intent on seducing her.

He leaned down slowly, pulling gently on Mia's chin. Mia panicked, knowing what power her former lover still held over her. The inevitable kiss turned Mia to jelly as soon as she felt the familiar and long sought-after pressure of Eric's kiss. They parted after a considerable time and Eric smirked down at her.

"That brings back memories." He mused, and dropped his hand, walking past Mia and out the door. Mia stood in place for a minute before crouching on the floor, begging to beat herself up all over again for the first time in 70 years. Peter returned to the room silently and started to clean up the tissues Mia had used to take off the makeup.

"Why me, P? why me?" She asked, her face buried in her arms.

"Honey, love works in weird ways. Sometimes you fall for the fine, upstanding and boring citizen and sometimes you find the love of your life in a horrific asshole. That's life." He said, crouching next to her and patting her on the back. "Don't stain the clothes, love." He said, knowing full well that she already had dyed the sleeved red with her tears.


	3. Interlude

Interlude

Salem-1692

Mia sighed as she watched the fire dance merrily in the hearth. She had risen a month ago and the Salem villagers were not too happy with her. Or Eric for that matter, as he seemed far too imposing for their tastes. She looked out the window at the sound of an approaching horse. Eric emerged from the bedroom and walked slowly to the door. He opened it before the person beyond had a chance to knock.

"Goodman Bates." Eric said, leaning against the doorframe. Goodman Bates cleared his throat, fidgeting with his hat.

"Goodman Northman, Goody Thayer." He said, looking down.

"Is there something you need?" Eric asked, smirking.

"Goody Bates and I were wondering if we could borrow some corn seed. Ours was eaten by mice." Goodman Bates said. Eric looked back at Mia, who shrugged.

"We have plenty." She said, standing to walk outside to the barn.

"Oh, no need, Goody Thayer, I can fetch it myself!" Goodman Bates squeaked, backing away from the door.

"Tosh. It's a nice evening and I've been… dying to get out of this house." Mia said holding her laughter in. Goodman Bates gulped, but didn't reply.

"Try to resist that." Eric whispered into Mia's ear as she passed. She laughed and led Goodman Bates to the barn. He took his seeds and ran to his horse, stopping to wave before he galloped away. Mia sauntered back to the house and closed the door behind her.

"We will never have friends if you keep doing that." She said, walking back to the fire and reclining in her chair.

"Since when do we need friends?" Eric asked, sitting in the chair beside hers. Mia sighed and sat up.

"I suppose we do not need mortal friends but it would be nice, considering those witch trials going on in town." She said, poking at the fire. Eric leaned closer to Mia pushing a few strands of hair behind her ear. Mia smiled and replaced the poker before turning to him.

"I think that I am really the only friend you need." Eric said quietly, smirking and leaning forward.

"Hm. I think you'll have to show me how that works." Mia replied, smiling.

"Easily done, my dear." Eric said, standing and lifting Mia in his arms in one move, walking to the bedroom.

0o0o0o0

Mia yawned as she woke, rolling over to slap Eric awake, only to find his side of the bed empty. She sat up, looking around the windowless room, noticing the dresser thrown open and his clothes gone. Mia jumped out of the bed, throwing her nightgown on and walking to the great room. She didn't see any note or sign that Eric had even been in the house other than the dresser. Mia dropped to the ground in shock, tears of blood springing to her eyes.

A sound outside the house put a stopper on her tears. She listened to the sound of a carriage coming down the lane. The witches had been taken away to town by the same carriage.

"Shit!" Mia shouted then bit her lip, not used to cursing. She stood and walked to the bedroom, dressing quickly and sat at the table, waiting for the inevitable knock to come. When the sheriff pounded on the door, Mia stood and glided to the door, fangs in place.

"Is there something you need, sheriff?" She asked, smiling. The sheriff backed away slightly, but cleared his throat and brandished a piece of paper in front of her.

"I am here to arrest Goody Thayer on the counts of witchcraft and promiscuity." He said, making his voice steely.

"I'll agree to your charge of promiscuity, sir. But Witchcraft?" Mia laughed at the thought. "I'm a vampire, not a witch. "There is no law against vampires, now is there?"

"You are correct, Goody Thayer, but you must be tried as a witch, lest the villagers come and burn your house." The Sheriff said, taking a pair of handcuffs from his pocket.

"I'll take the fire." Mia retorted, slamming the door in the sheriff's face. He pounded on the door for an hour before trying to break it and failing. After all, the Vikings were masters of wood-based architecture.

"I'll tell the village, then." The sheriff shouted through the door before returning to his carriage and driving quickly away.

"Eric Northman, I will kill you." Mia whispered, glaring at the ashes in the fireplace.

0o0o0o0

She could hear the villagers an hour later, shouting and marching towards her homestead. Mia sighed, and lay down on the floor, waiting for them to come. The first torch was thrown at the roof and Mia could smell the wood being incinerated. She went to the front door and opened it, walking slowly towards the crowd.

"Filthy devil! We do not need the likes of you in our village! Get to the courthouse and be hanged for your sins!" Someone shouted. Mia stopped to laugh, doubling over in mirth.

"Are you truly sane, Salem?" She shouted at the villagers, infuriating them. "Try to kill me! You will see the folly in your actions soon enough!" The first villager was dead in an instant and the silence pressed in on the crowd. As the house behind her turned into an inferno, Mia fell upon the crowd, leaving none alive and drinking her fill.


	4. AN

A/N:

Greetings, followers!

I am adding this document to inform you that I am moving my writing to Tumblr! I have found that I rarely log into FF, but I'm on Tumblr all the time. Also I can add gifs. Gifs make everything better. Thank you so much for reading my stories, I will continue/add new ones here: http:/ glorwenfanfic. tumblr. com/

I love you all! :3

3 Glorwen


End file.
